


Want Some Chocolate? Ver.2

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Tegaki-blog, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very VERY belated Valentine's Day comic. I applied genuine comic style to this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Some Chocolate? Ver.2

 

 

After recovered from a shock, Bodie tries to give another piece of chocolate to Doyle...

 

Bodie: Have another one, here.

 


End file.
